


О шее, ледяном океане и промокших брюках

by strangest_love



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: Стив напивается после корпоратива. Билли, его начальник, напивается, когда никто не видит. Два одиночества встречаются у кромки океана.





	О шее, ледяном океане и промокших брюках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stracciatella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stracciatella/gifts).

> Написано как смелый подарок для дивной, дивной, дивной Ники. Она мне все простит, я знаю.

Стив был достаточно пьян, чтобы не замечать песок в ботинках, но все же не настолько, чтобы один острый камешек не отравлял ему вечер. Тряска ногой оказалась безрезультатной, поэтому Стив стоял раскорякой, уцепившись за ближайшие перила, и самозабвенно тряс ботинок. Равновесие ускользало, нога в носке так и норовила наступить в песок, где таились новые потенциальные колючие камушки. Стив им так просто не дастся!  
  
Не для того он пришел на корпоратив, маскирующийся беззаботной вечеринкой. Не для того он весь вечер вел себя галантно, корректно и благородно, чтобы под конец, когда все начальство наконец-то разъехалось и можно было успеть за оставшиеся пару часов все-таки набухаться и навеселиться, чтобы какой-то камешек обломал ему весь кайф. Стив заслужил расслабон, заслужил состояние бездумности и беззаботности.  
  
Чем больше Стив это себе повторял, тем меньше в это верил. Скоро придется вызывать такси, тарифы наверняка заломят зверские, ехать отсюда прилично - корпоративы на то и корпоративы, чтобы проходить в самых отдаленных жопах мира, пусть даже и таких красивых, как эта.  
  
Закончив вытряску ботинка, Стив впихнул ногу обратно, убедился, что никакая горошина больше не угрожает его внутренней принцессе, и почти пошел обратно, но тело неохотно слушало команды мозга и остановилось само-собой \- вдали, сбоку, у самой кромки океана, стояла фигура. В целом Стиву было наплевать, но жопа хотела приключений и разгадки интриги, кто же этот краб-отшельник. Допустим, не краб. Но все же. Жопа. Приключения.  
  
Чем ближе Стив подходил, тем четче понимал, что это совсем не краб, а крепко-сложенный, красиво-стриженный бог-афродит, видимо, вышедший из пены морской в идеально скроенном костюме. Еще не хватало только расстегнутой до середины рубашки и пиратской серьги в ухе.  
  
Пока Стив раздумывал, как лучше объявить о своем появлении - все-таки тут шумно и ветренно, и брызги слегка холодят лицо мелкой соленой пылью - Афродит развернулся и добродушно махнул в его сторону бутылкой. Судя по ее форме, это было виски, но Стив не сказал бы точно, потому что рубашка оказалась и правду расстегнутой до неприличия, а еще как будто намагниченной, и как интересно было разглядывать ее плавные линии в нежном лунном сиянии. Она создавала манящие переходы света и тени, немножко заминалась. Вот если бы ее слегка отогнуть... Стив посмеялся бы над своими мыслями, но мозг все же успел соединить два и два вместе, и выдал очень красивую, твердую четверку: перед Стивом стоял его новоиспеченный, знаменитый в узких профессиональных кругах шеф Уильям Харгроув, "прошу, называйте меня Билли", бабник, миллионер, заноза в заднице, золотая ложка в другой дырке, и вообще объект воздыхания всей женской и плавно увеличивающейся мужской половины сотрудников.  
  
Стив пошатнулся, удержал равновесие и продолжил пялиться в вырез. Мозг не спешил приходить на помощь.  
  
\- Такой себе вечер, да?  
  
Босс опять махнул бутылкой и посмотрел куда-то на горизонт. Стив неубедительно промычал звук согласия в ответ и перевел взгляд на шею Билли. Уже прогресс. Можно себя похвалить. Возможно. Пока Стив зачарованно смотрел на плавность линий шеи - и когда ему вообще стали нравиться шеи? Он их что, в жизни не видел что ли? - босс глотнул своего золотистого напитка, нет, точно виски, и у Стива немного закоротило сознание от совершенства момента. От того, как Билли сначала запрокинул голову и шея стала невозможно длинной, но такой же мускулистой, и откуда на шее мускулы, что за зверь такой, шея Билли, а потом кадык совершил нежное движение вверх-вниз при глотке и Стив понял, что пропал. Что никогда он не увидит ничего более совершенного, более грациозного и мужественного одновременно, чем шея Билли. Не то чтобы Стив себе отказывал в мыслях о других мужчинах, но просто не было такого повода для вдохновения. Такого удара красоты в поддых. Чтобы бац - и жизнь не будет прежней.  
  
Обладатель шеи же наконец развернулся к Стиву и, не подозревая о кризисе, случающемся в режиме прямого времени буквально у него на глазах, протянул бутылку Стиву. Тот продолжал стоять осоловелым столбиком - симпатичным, но все же столбиком, поэтому Билли повторил жест и добавил "Хочешь?"  
  
Это вывело Стива из ступора и он на автомате взял бутылку, сделал глоток, почти не закашлялся, а если и да, то это останется между ним, океаном, Билли и шеей Билли, и вернул бутылку. Билли пожал плечами своим мыслям и повернулся обратно к океану.  
  
\- Я всегда на годовщину прихожу к берегу.  
  
Стив сумел развернуть себя и попытался смотреть на ту же точку в океане, на которую смотрел Билли. Ответов на то, что происходит, океан ему не дал. Только шумел и шебуршился где-то в ногах, в достаточно-безопасном расстоянии, чтобы не намочить ботинки. Билли стоял босой, но Стив не дал себе зависнусь на виде подвернутых штанин, крепких икр и пальцев, погруженных во влажный и вообще-то холодный песок. Стив стоял сусликом. Внимательным, пьяным сусликом, и ждал, скажет ли босс что-то еще.  
  
Это напомнило ему редкие вылазки с отцом на рыбалку. Когда тот молчал почти весь путь до середины озера, потом сосредоточенно устанавливал снаряжение, бурчал, чтобы поправить ошибки Стива и только когда на озеро падала ночь, начинал неторопливый монолог. Иногда он говорил о пустяках, а иногда о том, что они оба потом притворялись, что не знали и не слышали. Но Стив знал, слышал и помнил и ценил это больше всего. Стив умел слушать и сейчас был его звездный час.  
Билли сделал еще глоток, немножко попружинил вперед назад с пяток на мыски, но песок не давал ему совершать колебательные движения, глушил их. Билли остановился на мгновение и пошел в воду. Шаг за мокрым шагом. Красивыми афродитовскими ногами. Прямо в чертов холоднючий океан. Стив понял, что это фиаско. Что он не узнает продолжения истории, что он не увидит больше этот вырез и эту шею. А если босс продолжит так же уверенно ступать по воде, как будто океан ему уже не по бедра, и нет, блин, уже не по пояс, то Стив может больше не увидеть и своего босса целиком. В плане, что живым. Знаете, не под водой по макушку с бутылкой виски в руке.  
  
Спешно стягивая ботинки с носками, которые цеплялись, хотя было категорически не до них, прыгая чертыхающимся крабиком в сторону океана и не теряя Билли из виду, Стив, наплевав на ледяные волны, мгновенно и радостно намочившие его вообще-то парадные штаны, анти-грациозно, вразрез приливу, дотянулся до Билли и потащил его обратно под локоть. Вернее, ему казалось, что он его потащил. Потому что сразу стало понятно, что мускулистая и крепкая у Билли не только шея, но и все, что к ней прилагается. Так что Стив застрял в омерзительно холодной воде, вцепившись в босса, который хотя бы остановился. Вечер перестал быть томным на моменте захода в океан, но сейчас он становился откровенно отвратным, Стив на это не подписывался, похмелье исчезало с каждой накатывающей волной, стремящейся подкатить к той зоне, к которой ей подкатывать не следовало. Стив дернул босса за локоть и, не получив никакой реакции, положил руку ему на плечо, одновременно сказав "Билли". Тот замер. Стив бы в жизни не догадался, что до этого Билли был подвижен, потому что и до этого он стоял как статуя посреди чертового океана, но то, насколько твердым стал босс под его пальцами после этого оклика - молчать, гусары, шутка не уместна - это Стива даже напугало. Поэтому он добавил чуть мягче:  
\- Босс?  
  
Билли развернулся, посмотрел на Стива (мокрые брюки как будто дополнительно холодили и тянули вниз, в черную мглу), и пошел на берег, не оглядываясь. Стив зашагал следом - он не понимал, что происходит и что это вообще было. И почему он, такой дурак, поперся за пьяным начальником в воду. Ничего бы не случилось. Наверное. Никто бы не умер. Возможно. И Билли, в отличие от него, сейчас сядет в свою шикарную тачку, сменив одни брюки на более роскошные другие, и укатит с шофером к себе на виллу, возможно, подхватив какую-нибудь открытую к продолжению вечера красавицу.  
  
Брюки липли к ногам, о том, чтобы надеть ботинки, не могло быть и речи, поэтому Стив просто сжимал их между пальцев, как двух провинившихся крысят, и откуда такие мысли? Стив вообще-то любил крыс - у его друга по общежитию жила пара крыс, они предпочитают жить парами, очень скучают от одиночества. Черт, опять! Он должен сфокусироваться. Должен злиться на босса. Ну или на себя, что решил переживать за босса. За эту выскочку. За этого крабо-афродито-бога. Смешно. Тоже мне, нашел, кому помогать. Стив смотрел под ноги - освещение у домика, где проходила вечеринка, погасили, пляж освещался только луной, которая была за спинами и бросала контрастные тени. Под ногами внезапно оказалось много вещей - палок, водорослей, ракушек, просто темных кусочков, которые напоминали все вышеперечисленное и никак не облегчали путь.  
  
Стив обходил очередной опасный отрезок, когда его остановила ветка поперек груди. Откуда здесь ветки? Стив поднял голову и понял, что ниоткуда. Что это, конечно же, рука Билли, которую он выставил в бок, чтобы не дать Стиву идти дальше. Да, для ветки она была слишком крупной. И слишком теплой на пронизывающем ветре. Стив вздохнул и рука совершила небольшое движение вместе с его грудной клеткой - вверх и вниз. Стив понял, что он сдался. Он категорически не понимал, что происходит, почему, чего он хочет и как этот вечер должен закончиться. Поэтому он выжидательно посмотрел на Билли, который продолжал всматриваться в домик, куда надо было дойти и откуда доносились голоса обслуживающего персонала, тихонько двигающего что-то и куда-то.  
  
\- Нам туда нельзя.  
  
Стив пожал плечами. Рука, как клеймо, продолжала согревать, прожигать, заземлять через тоненький слой рубашки. Ботинки беспомощно висели на заледеневших пальцах. Билли не двигался, как будто чего-то выжидал.  
  
\- Пойдем в обход.  
  
Почему, зачем, что вообще происходит - эти мысли проскочили, как промокашки на ветру, легкие и беззаботные. Стив продолжил свой путь, но уже шаг в шаг за Билли, так дело шло быстрее. Пятки босса уверенно вминали песок в миллион других собратьев, оставляя маленькие ямочки там, где приходился основной вес от стопы. Стив зачарованно стал считать эти ямочки - раз, два, раз, два, ра-.. От внезапной остановки он почти впечатался в спину Билли - и ооо, как он мог забыть про афродитовскую часть (апполоновскую - заботливо подсказал мозг). Спина была достойным продолжением шеи. Стиву захотелось захныкать, уткнуться в эту мягкую доску, называемую спиной, и замереть так до утра. Может, лечь на нее. Все-таки ночь впереди и хочется спать. Билли махнул рукой, показывая куда идти дальше, но Стиву было наплевать. Брюки стали не только мокрыми, но и дополнительно противными, так как они высохли ровно настолько, чтобы иногда, изредка отлипать от ноги, прогонять ледяной воздух между кожей и тканью, и прилипать к ноге опять. Отлично. Придется доплачивать таксисту за подмоченное сиденье.  
  
О! О! Тут Стива как накрыло обжигающей волной осознания и он стал лихорадно ощупывать костюм, но телефон оказался там, куда он положил его пару часов назад - в нагрудном кармане костюма, так что жизнь не оборвалась, как ему показалось секунду назад. Билли обернулся на шум, но, убедившись, что все в порядке, продолжил тихонько пробираться вдоль домов - и откуда их тут столько? Стив помнил только, как их выгружали из корпоративного автобуса у прелестной зеленой арки, как их встречали милые девушки под плакатом, вещающем, как же все гордятся успехами очередного трудового года, а потом официальная часть, сотня рукопожатий, внимательного выслушивания, у кого какая машина, дочь, жена, яхта, ипотека, опять яхта, и о боги. Почему он продолжает идти за Билли непонятно куда. Песок уже пару минут как сменился на удивление теплым асфальтом, но пора бы натянуть ботинки, только Билли уверенно идет и на данном этапе Стив попадет в полную жопу, если не поторопится и не узнает, о чем все это.  
  
Как оказалось, все это было о Камаро. Стив остановился, не доходя метра до ухоженной, блестящей в ночных фонарях, полированной до зеркальности красотки. Билли доставал ключи из заднего кармана, Стив пытался промотать все произошедшее до данного момента, чтобы оказаться в реальности и как-то среагировать. Получалось хреново.  
  
Билли уже открыл обе дверцы, забрался на водительское сидение и что-то настраивал на приборной доске. Что там настраивать? Стив заставил себя сесть мокрой задницей на прохладное кожаное сиденье и подумать о жизни и о том, как он дошел до этого момента.  
  
Билли включил радио - вот, что он крутил, - и подогрев сидений. Стало и лучше, и хуже одновременно. Часть брюк нагрелась, часть осталась липко-ледяной. Стив уткнулся головой в ладони, уперевшись локтями в не менее влажные колени. Билли куда-то приткнул бутылку и погасил в машине свет. Остался только гул мотора и звуки кантри - боже, за что - из радио.  
  
\- Пьяным за руль нельзя, - это Стив выдавил из себя отцовскую фразу, которую он знал на уровне кожи. Очень замерзшей на данный момент кожи.  
  
Билли вдруг засмеялся, но как-то горько и почти истерично. Ему это не шло и Стив отнял голову от рук, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
\- Ох, вот это-то я знаю.  
  
Билли ухмыльнулся и от мелькнувшего на его лице самобичевания Стиву стало не по себе. Тут явно была какая-то предыстория, и явно такая, с которой бы не справились терапевты за пару лет. Стиву захотелось коснуться Билли, и при этом спрятаться, чтобы тот не знал, что Стив здесь вообще был.  
  
\- Мне жаль? - это единственное, что пришло в голову Стиву.  
  
Билли покачал головой - и Стив очень невовремя заметил, какие у него кудри. Может, даже кудряшки, хотя это девчачье слово, а Билли весь был антитезой девчачности. Стив на мгновение представил, как он держит Билли крепкой хваткой за эти кудряшки, когда тот стоит перед ним на коленях, приоткрыв рот, задрав его гениальную, восхитительную шею, и Стив смотрит ему в глаза и подхватывает, подтягивает эти кудряшки, меняет хват, и Билли закрывает глаза буквально на мгновение...  
  
Но реальный Билли, напротив, внимательно смотрел на Стива и мигать, похоже, не собирался. Воздух в машине плавно нагревался, окна запотевали как в каком-то дурном романчике (Стив вспомнил руку Роуз из Титаника - будь прокляты семейные просмотры классики). Стив вдруг резко увидел, как все это выглядит со стороны. Что они сидят в темной машине, посреди неизвестной глуши, оба пьяные, но непонятно, насколько, и Стив предпочел бы быть пьянее - чтобы было проще сделать или не сделать хоть что-то, но мозг, этот упрямый борец, решил выбрать этот момент, чтобы активизироваться. Чтобы показать, что он есть. Чтобы воспарить над ситуацией. Подлец.  
  
\- Мы можем вызвать водителя напрокат, - Стив хлопнул себя по ноге. Уверенности это ему не придало, но звук хлопка отвлек Билли от внимательного созерцания мокрого Стива у него в машине.  
  
\- Что?, - если бы у Билли и голос не был бы таким блядски-прекрасным, Стиву было бы куда легче. Но жизнь продолжала быть к нему жестокой. Стив не дал себе начать представлять, как голос Билли может звучать в других обстоятельствах.  
  
\- Водитель. Приедет на своей тачке, увезет тебя, куда тебе надо. Или можем вместе взять убер, - Стив с сомнением поднял брови, - ну, если ты на нем вообще ездишь.  
  
Билли трянул головой и уставился на дорогу. Запотевшие окна не помогали анализу ситуации. Он еще раз посмотрел на Стива, который изо всех сил старался не отвести взгляда, но предательски смотрел куда-то на висок, потом на бровь, потом на губы и оооо, это была роковая ошибка, взгляд метнулся на глаза, по-классике, но там его поджидал изучающе-внимательный взгляд Билли, как будто и не пил, засранец, взгляд ниже, там шея, и уж лучше губы, губы определенно лучше. Стив признал поражение, вздохнул и стал смотреть на свои медленно сохнущие брюки. Вот. Безопасный вариант. Ну или можно ботинки рассматривать, которые он на автомате бросил на коврик в ногах. Наверное, самое время обуться. Тесно, но хотя бы что-то.  
  
К моменту, когда Стив закончил эту нехитрую отвлекающую процедуру, Билли уже опять смотрел на дорогу, но руки при этом положил на руль. Стив внутренне напрягся. Спорить с пьяным босом в его собственной машине - такое себе удовольствие.  
  
Билли сжал руки на руле, Стив внутренне себя похвалил, что сумел не зацикливаться на том, какие у Билли пальцы, как выглядят вены и суставы, когда он эти самые пальцы сжимает вокруг руля, и достал телефон.  
  
\- Так я вызову тебе водителя, а себе убер? Лады?  
  
Боже, он не говорил "лады" со времен старшей школы. Вот позор-то. То есть на фоне всех не укладывающихся в голове событий вечера - это мелочь. Но мозг в нее вцепился уже после согласного кивка Билли, пока Стив пытался набрать нужное в телефоне, мозг все крутил и крутил это самое "лады".  
  
Когда Стив закончил с телефоном, то понял, что мозг ему до этого помогал. А когда увидел Билли, привалившегося к дверце, сидящего в пол-оборота к Стиву, положившего одну руку на ногу, а вторую облокотившуюся на спинку кресла и пальцам тянущуюся до сиденья Стива - вот это все, вот оно ударило по Стиву как тот момент с шеей. Только тут уже сложно было обвинить в зависании мозга что-то одно. Тут случилось сразу все. Все детали, все расстегнутые и застегнутые пуговицы, прилипающие к крепким мышцам мокрые брюки - как Стив не смотрел на них раньше - хотя от тюрьмы, да от сумы, да от крепких ног Билли явно не убежать, они неизбежны, как прибои или головная боль после пьянки. И кудри, опять эти кудри, только теперь и легкая, почти незаметная усмешка, и Стив, мокрый, согревающийся Стив, которому неуютно в этой жаркой машине, с этими объявлениями погоды на радио. И надо что-то предпринять. Сквозь туман в мозгу била только одна мысль - что-то сделать, не важно что, но сделать. Выйти из оцепенения. Чтобы момент не казался сном, застывшим в смоле. Чтобы можно было повлиять и не корить себя потом за бездействие.  
  
Стив провел рукой по волосам - и блин, давно пора их подстричь, просто обычно это не столь важно, не принципиально ни разу, а тут вот эти длинные волосы, это не профессионально, какое впечатление он производит  
  
И судя по быстрому движению, которое его мозг запозадало ему пояснил - уже когда чужие губы впечатались в его - волосы производили отличное впечатление. Мозг прокрутил как будто в обратном порядке, как Биллииз ленивого полу-лежачего положения на удивление быстро метнулся вперед, плавно, четко, уверенно, и как момент соединился с теперешним, где рука Билли повторила тот же путь в волосах Стива, который до этого совершала его собственная. И почему он продолжал думать про волосы, когда его целуют, и он целует в ответ и боги, Билли в поцелуе - это что-то запредельное. Как будто он заново познакомился с этим человеком. Не то чтобы он его до этого знал, но все-таки какой-то образ был создан, какие-то ожидания, представления.  
  
Но горячие, обжигающие, жадные, хамские, пошлые руки Билли зачеркнули тот мягкий, корректный образ, который витал где-то в сознании Стива. Они подмяли и разорвали в клочья, как будто разгонали образ миража-самозванца. И Стив отозвался на этот вызов, ему смешно, ему понятно, ему приятно. Он может играть на этой волне. Он никогда на ней не был, но, оказывается, он рожден для нее. Стив, приятно познакомиться - волна. Чумовая волна обаяния и наглости Билли, его желаний, на которые так легко отзываться. На доминирующий поцелуй, в котором так смешно перехватывать инициативу. Стив до этого вообще не думал в таких понятиях, но сейчас ему хочется проучить Билли, показать ему, что да, в поцелуях можно вести, можно выставлять свои условия, переписывать правила на ходу. И судя по довольному смешку Билли, пробивающемуся через поцелуй, который сейчас стал похож на серию укусов, потягиваний губ, захватов и опять смешков - тут не будет победителей. Стив своенравнее, чем казалось Биллу. Билли мягче, чем подумалось Стиву.  
  
Руки Билли продолжают свой хватательно-щупательный путь, путь расстегивания, открывания, прижимания. И вот до этого рука на пляже, не давшая Стиву идти туда, куда он собирался - это цветочки. Это наивный, легкий, официальный намек на ту лавину касаний, внимания к телу, к его сладочкам, щелочкам, изгибам, подъемам и спускам. Стив чувствует себя на сломавшемся аттракционе, который взлетел высоко-высоко и скоро падать, но пока настолько круто и страшно, что даже хорошо. И он отвечает тем же. Дает себе ласкать, трогать, гладить, похлопывать, притягивать и касаться, касаться, касаться, как будто Билли это и есть тот самый океан, в котором они оба чуть не захлебнулись. Стив отмахивается от излишней драматизации, он просто чувствует, он играет, Билли чувствует ему в ответ, парирует, реагирует и Стив не может вспомнить столь же податливого, упрямого и понимающего партнера.  
  
Такого же равного и увлекательного, бросающего вызовы и реагирующего на его собственные запросы так, что Стиву хочется взвыть, что как такое вообще возможно. Рука Билли уже добралась до штанов, до трусов, до члена, и Стив стонет в поцелуй, ему не стыдно, ему прекрасно, ему очень хорошо, дайте, пожалуйста, добавки, не останавливайтесь. Он не может заставить тело ответить скоординированно, дотянуться до штанов Билли, чтобы им вдвоем было хорошо, чтобы одновременно, чтобы зеркально. Но судя по тому, как исступленно Билли уткнулся ему в шею, как он бормочет что-то свое, щекоча и грея дыханием, то Билли совсем не против такого расклада. Билли вдыхает, кусает, опять целует шею, продолжая работать рукой, вот именно так, вот да, в таком темпе, можно даже еще чуть-чуть.  
  
И возможно Стив все это говорит вслух, он не знает, он усиливает хватку в кудрях Билли, и тот правильно все понимает, ускоряет темп, усилтвает хватку на члене Стива, и этого так много, и недостаточно. Стив пытается сесть удобнее, но все тесно, все утыкается в колени, утыкается в плечи, и там же находится Билли, касаясь свободной рукой всего, до чего дотягивается рука, и Стив потерян, он тоже касается везде, где дотягивается, и этого все еще мало. И Билли смеется, и Стив не знает, почему, он хочет засмеяться, но смех прерывается его же стоном, и да, можно и так, тоже восхитительно. Билли восхитителен. И даже этот переход между воротничком рубашки и шеей, вот это пространство, оно восхитительное. Стив не может перестать касаться, сжимать, массировать, уговаривать, хотя уговаривать не надо и Билли опять его целует и при этом водит рукой по члену так, как будто говорит со Стивом, как будто там есть знаки препинания, сказуемое и подлежащее, как будто Стив может догадаться, что же Билли ему говорит, если прислушается внимательно-внимательно.  
  
Вместо этого Билли прикусывает ему губу, ускоряет темп, когда еще чуть-чуть и станет неприятно, но пока так хорошо, что Стив зажмуривается и кончает - не думая, не понимая, просто кончает так, как будто больше ничего во вселенной нет. И Билли целует, но немного не попадает, прикусывает ему подбородок, потом возвращается ко рту, и Стив не может заставить себя отвечать на поцелуй, он пытается, но никакая сила во вселенной не может его сейчас направить делать то, что он говорит мозгу. Билли дает ему кончить, сделав еще пару уже куда более медленных, почти осторожных движений, и потом убирает руку и касается своего члена через ткань костюма. Стив как сквозь пелену смотрит, как Билли несколько раз массирует себя даже не расстегнув ширику, не приспустив брюки, Стив дотягивается до него через ленивое, блаженное состояние, касается рукой шеи и проводит ногтями по вздутым венам, по вздымающимся частям. Билли хватает его руку и направляет пальцы Стива себе в рот. У Билли такой взгляд, такой непримиримый, невыносимый, блядский огонь в глазах, что Стив бы кончил еще раз, без прикосновений, если бы мог.  
  
Вместо этого он как зачарованный смотрит на поступательные движения своих пальцев во рту Билли, и слюна делает губы Билли такими блестящими, такими.... Стив зажмуривается и знает по выдоху на своих пальцах, по тому, как Билли на мгновение замирает, что тот тоже кончил. Стив вынимает пальцы изо рта Билли и подносит их к своему, дожидается, когда Билли будет на него смотреть, и кладет их себе в рот. Как поцелуй. Потому что тело отказывается повиноваться и двигаться. Билли ему подмигивает - подмигивает, мать его! Откуда силы и наглость и веселье! Стив с улыбкой качает головой и начинает вяло оглядываться в поисках того, чем бы себя вытереть. Билли тянется в бардачок, расположенный перед Стивом, опирается ему на коленку и Стив не сдерживается - а смысл - и запускает руку в волосы Билли, тот на мгновение замирает, потом, уже достав салфетки, меняет точку опоры и очень медленно, очень демонстративно, очень выразительно целует Стива. Этот поцелуй куда больше напоминает Стиву секс, чем секс, который у него был до этого с некоторыми личностями, которых лучше сейчас не называть и не вспоминать. Это самый порнографичный поцелуй, участником которого Стив когда-либо был. Это что-то, что можно распечатывать в учебниках или давать страждущим, если бы это можно было делать с поцелуями.  
  
Отстраняется Билли так же медленно. Стив занимается приведением себя в должный вид. И ему хочется увидеть, что будет делать Билли, какое белье у Билли, если вообще есть, какой у него член - и Стив без сомнения знает, что обалденный. Какой надо, такой у того член. Но момент не располагает к этому любопытству. Поэтому Стив заправляет себя в штаны, застегивается и кладет салфетку в карман. Наверное, так вежливее.  
  
Было бы хорошо, если бы тут зазвучал звонок прибывшего водителя, но нет. Судьба к нему не настолько милостлива. Хотя Стиву грех жаловаться - губы все еще припухшие после поцелуев, живот приятно тянет, а руки помнят мягкость волос Билли. Ну почему парней вообще бывают такие мягкие волосы? Это просто нечестно.  
Поэтому Стив смотрит то на дорогу, то на Билли. Этикет дальнейшего поведения не известен, так как Билли ему тоже мало известен. И снова начинать целоваться тоже почему-то кажется уже странным. Стив вдруг резко ощущает, что штаны все еще мокрые и противные, что сиденье слишком горячее, что воздуха в машине мало. Словно услышав его мысли, Билли открывает окна у себя и у Стива, а потом ненадолго берет руку Стива в свою и сжимает. Стив с благодарностью выдыхает. Он и не знал, что ему это было нужно.  
  
Что даже если они друг друга больше не увидят, если на приемах и корпоративах будут избегать друг друга и притворяться, что да, конечно же, я помню мистера Харрингтона из второго отдела, отличные результаты в отчетном периоде - то вот то, что произошло сегодня, оно не будет черным, запретным пятном. Оно просто будет. И Стиву этого достаточно. Конечно же, достаточно. И если повторить себе это несколько раз, то оно обязательно станет правдой, не так ли?


End file.
